


限定一日妻子

by hahabo



Category: mob尤
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	限定一日妻子

最近网站上为我这种娶不到老婆的单身汉出了新活动——出租妻子。为此我熬夜蹲点火速选购我喜爱的类型。我按照自己的喜好选了个奶大肤白大眼的人妻。我看了一下名牌——小静，估计是个化名，这种地方用真名可能真是不想活了。我对人妻有特殊的偏好，我觉得这是为了满足我没有老婆的恶趣味。

小静很守时傍晚七点她准时到了，打开门的瞬间我有些惊讶，我真的没想到看起来这么清纯的人居然会做这种事，似乎她看出了我的不解，稍微开口解释道，"我老公瘫痪在床我也是没有办法才做的。希望您能满意。"既然都这样了，那我一定会给你点个好评的，我在心里默默决定。

我也不是爱说话的，稍微寒暄一下，我就让小静去洗澡，小静迟迟不动，最后脸红红地看我，

"我来之前已经洗干净了，不用耽误您时间的，我们可以马上开始。"说完闭着眼一脸英勇就义。她可太可爱了。

我褪去她松松垮垮的黑色她t恤，她竟然没有穿内衣，两团乳肉像布丁一样颤啊颤，对于我这种大胸爱好者这无疑是最赤裸的诱惑，我手不受控制地把它们集中在一起，深吸一口气脸埋在乳沟里，舌尖一下一下舔着滑腻的皮肤，我听见小静忍耐不住的呻吟，她轻扯我的头发示意我温柔一点。这怎么可能，哪个男人面对小静这样的人妻能冷静的下来。我顺着脖颈一路吻上去，故意在她小巧的下巴下留下一个紫红的痕迹，坏心地猜想小静老公看见会是什么反应。我亲吻她有点薄的上唇含在嘴里轻轻吮着，等她自己放松戒备松开牙关我再一举侵入攻陷那条小舌。我勾出小静红红的舌尖舔棒棒糖一样含了一会儿，又觉得没意思。小静似乎看出我的困扰，主动伏下身，捧起那对丰满的乳房把我的性器夹在中间给我打奶炮，不时还低头去舔滑出来的龟头，粘液蹭了她满脸，她也没有计较，一面上下移动着乳房一面抬眼看我，带着笑问我，您还舒服吗？

我舒服，当然舒服。我叫她趴在我客厅的桌子上，自己双手掰开穴口，这似乎太羞耻，人妻小静咬着嘴唇眼泪都要掉了出来，但是本着服务到位的态度她还是按照我说的做了，我捏着那截白藕似的腰后面顶了进去，湿滑的穴肉裹着我的硬挺，我觉得天堂大概不过如此。我不再忍耐，一手扶着小静的腰一手按住她的肩膀，全根没入在抽出，她身下的水越流越多，垂下的胸随着我的撞击一下一下撞在桌角，她故意往桌角去蹭自己红葡萄似的奶头，口水从合不拢的嘴角流出。我快要到了整个人压在小静背上，猛顶几下之后把种子留在她身体里。

我看着倒在地上的小静，浑身都是我的痕迹，身下隐隐有重新抬头的趋势，但按照约定我只能操她一次，小静舔舔嘴唇，声音还不太平稳地说道，

“如果您满意我的话，我可以和您签订合同长期履行妻子义务的。”

我看着她脑子里没有别的，只有留下她这一个想法。小静指指我的电脑，

“您只要在上面给我一个好评，平台就会给您开放这个选项的，不过长期会贵很多哦”。

去他吗的金钱，老子只爱美女。


End file.
